Pain
by arbridgeprincess
Summary: Just Misc. Original story... Made up all characters...hope you like. Magic and Witches and stuff
1. Chapter 1

I wake up at 11:00 a.m. only three days before my birthday. I go to my walk in closet and put on my black dress that went halfway down my thighs. I put on my fishnet tights and black army boots. I went to my personal bathroom did my signature cateye, and put on my black lipstick. I then combed out my choppy blond hair.

"Breakfast is ready Ms. Caliana." Shouted the butler knocking on my bathroom door.

"I will be down in a moment please tell Mother and Father to wait for me." Before I go down stairs I take my antidepressants and get my black book bag. I then walk down stairs and start to eat breakfast.

"Darling what have I said about the black lipstick." My mother sighed. Aasta popped in and screamed.

"Daddy, help me it's a vampire!" Father picked her up and scolded her.

"I am riding to school today with Anubis." I informed my parents.

"Okay be careful honey." My parents called as I walked out the door. I called Anubis to come pick me up. He drove to my house and I hopped in.

"We ditching today or are we actually going to school?" He asked sarcastically. We both started laughing because we already knew the answer... ditching. He drove around town a little but then noticed he needed to fill up his tank.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. I nodded that yes I did need something. I reached into my bag and got a quarter. I looked around the store for razors. Aha! I found them. I take them up to the cash register.

"Will that be all for you?" The cashier asks. I shake my head. "Okay your total is twenty five cents." I throw the quarter on the table and leave. I hop back into Anubis's car. He drives to our field of roses. We get out and lay in the middle of the black rose's for a while. I slowly get up and head to the one white rose splattered with a little of my blood.

"Are you okay?" Anubis says walking over after noticing I was crying. I shake my head no and just continue to cry. He slowly grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. We were so close that his cologne overpowered all the roses. He smells so good. He pulls me to him and kisses me. After a moment of pure shock I kiss him back. After a few seconds I pull away.

"What are you doing?" I whisper. He shrugs and kisses me again. What's happening? No, no, no, this can't be happening!? I push away and head to his car. I put my head in my hands and start to cry once again. Once Anubis finally gets to the car I ask.

"What were you thinking?" I was trying to keep from crying but this was just so unexpected.

"I'm sorry Cali, I don't know what came over me..." He said attempting to comfort me. Why did he have to call me Cali? He knows that's my soft spot!

"It's fine, just don't do it again okay?" I sigh trying to keep myself in place. He grabs my hand and takes me to his house, where we eat lunch. We stay there until school would end. He drives me home and waves goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay in my bed thinking about the kiss. I've known Anubis since I started elementary school, but I never imagined that he would ever kiss me. I go down stairs once I change into the clothes my family likes to eat dinner.

"Caliana, you look beautiful." Said my mother.

"Who are you?" My siblings ask. Why do I look so different from my entire family? Isn't it time I should know the answer?

"Mother, can I ask you a question?" I ask very timid.

"Why, yes you may Caliana." My mother prepares herself for my question.

"Why don't I look or act like any of you?" My mother glances away for a minute. My entire family had black hair and blue eyes. I have blond hair and grey eyes.

"Mother answer me!" I whine suddenly frustrated. My mother looks away once again trying to avoid my question. I stomp up to my room and change back into my clothes. I pack to go away for the night. I then climb out the window and run, I run all the way to the rose field. Anubis soon drives by and is surprised to find me at the field.

"Come on, lets go." he says as I hop in. He takes me to his apartment. You see the reason he has his own apartment is that he ran away from his family long ago. His parents were very abusive towards him and one day he couldn't take it anymore. He ran all the way to this town when my Mother and Father found him on the verge of death. They took him to the hospital and found he was seven years old. He was healed at the hospital but his parents left behind painful scars emotionally and physically. We arrive at his apartment and climb in through the window. His door is always locked for security purposes.

"I'm sorry it's messy..." He flinches. His parents used to beat him for not having their house clean. I give him a hug and go to fix him dinner.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?" He says as he took his shirt off. I spot the scar I remember. God, I had almost forgotten about that scar. Anubis has a scar right on his upper abdomen near his chest from where his father stabbed him. Anubis claims the stab was an accident but I know better. He goes off to the tiny bathroom. As soon as I fixed him some dinner to eat, I started to clean his apartment up. I do this every single time I come over. Eventually I get to where he sleeps. I made a divider in the bed because there is only one place to sleep in the entire apartment.

"Is dinner ready?" I hear Anubis called from the bathroom.

"Yes, come and get it." I say going to the kitchen and putting the food on a paper plate. He came running down in a robe I had given him when he was a little smaller. I giggle at the sight of him running in a duck robe, before I spot all of the scars on his legs. Mental note: get him a new robe and get it real quick.

"That was really good Caliana!" He said once he finished the dinner I had made for him. We headed to his room to change. Once in there he tossed me a tank top and sweat pants. I put them on in his room while he faced the other way and changed. (I know what you're thinking, EEEEWWWW they changed in the same room! Well let me tell you I have known him for as long as I can remember and have changed many times in front of him.) As soon as he finished changing he started to crawl onto his side of the bed.

"Okay goodnight." Anubis yawned. As soon as I was sure he was fast asleep I went to the store and bought him a lot of food. I came back and slept more peacefully than I had slept in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Anubis woke up before me and saw the long cuts on my side. He got out some old clothes of his for me to wear and laid them out on the bed. I awoke and ate the breakfast he had made me. He later drove me home. When we got there I saw Mother were waiting for me outside the house.

"Bye Anubis!" I called walking toward my parents. As soon as I reach my mother she slaps me as hard as she can.

"What were you thinking'' She screams at me.

"I was thinking I could get away from this hell hole! I mean I don't even know who I am anymore! Who am I Mother, Who am I?!" I shout. My mother whispers something I can't hear as she turns away from me. Dad comes out of the house and cries

"Grandmother is in the hospital." I turn around as I feel my world collapse under me. My Grandmama is everything to me. I get out my phone calling Anubis. In the slowest minutes of my life he pulls up. I hop in his car and he speeds all the way to the hospital. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Once I got to the hospital I run up to my grandmama.

"Grandmama, what happened?" I cry falling down beside where she laid. No response... It's all my fault... What happened to her, What the hell did she do to deserve this?!

"Caliana are you okay?" I hear Anubis ask. I turn around to find him behind me. He sees my eyes. They are the eyes of the dead, the hopeless, they are the eyes he once had. He gives me a comforting embrace. That is when I completely lose it. I can't think straight, I just want to stay in his arms for forever.

"Do you want me to stay Cali?" He asks pulling away from the hug. I can't seem to speak so I just nod. He kisses my forehead and sits me down in a chair. After about an hour he goes to find dinner. Before he leaves he kisses me on the cheek. I want him to stay with me forever. Once he leaves I grasp my grandmother's hand and talk to her. I eventually fall asleep laying my head on her. I wake up the next day to find my head laying on Anubis's lap. Around noon my family shows up. Nobody is crying. Just standing there laughing at something. WHY AREN'T THEY CRYING!?

"What is wrong with you people?!" I cry. They looked shocked to find me awake. I feel Anubis grab my arms as I try to stand up.

"Get out of my sight!" I scream as they start to leave. I lay there crying until I feel a tap on my shoulder. Anubis pulls me out of the room and brings me to the waiting room. I sit on his lap while he comforts me. Eventually a nurse comes up and taps me on the shoulder.

"Mam'... I am sorry to tell you this but your grandmother is dead." A nurse said. What?! DEAD! "HOW...WHY?!" I cry.

"She had a massive pulmonary embolism." The nurse said looking quite tired from a long night's work.

"What are you going to do?" Anubis asks once the nurse leaves.

"I don't know, can we go somewhere?" I ask

"Sure, where?"

"To the store."

"The Store?" Anubis sighs. He takes me out to his car and drives me there. The store is a place where normal people go in and once they come out they are never the same. Once we arrive I tell the people what happened and they gave me the books I want. We then drove to our field. Once Anubis left, I took out one of my razors and cut a deep gash out of my neck.

"AHHH!" I screamed. Blood starts gushing out of my neck. It all lands on the white flower. Our white flower is now red. Once I can talk again I start reading a spell out of the book. All of a sudden Grandmama appears before me looking younger than I have ever seen her.

"Grandmama! You're okay!?"

"Save me..." She screamed in pain.

"Grandmama, what are you saying?" I can not even start comprehend the pain in her voice.

"Save me!" She screams before crumbling into black dust. I wake up screaming in Anubis's room.

"Are you okay, do I need to call an ambulance, What can I-" I interrupt him with a kiss. That seems to stop his panic attack.

"Will you come with me?" I ask.

"Where, What's happening?" He asks still in a daze from getting a kiss.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy but, my grandmother might need my help."

"Cali you're insane. But, I would follow you anywhere."

"Even to hell and back?" I ask sincerely.

"Even then." He replies. I know he means it.

"Okay then the first stop to hell is my Mother's house." I say.

"No kidding." Anubis chuckles.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at my Mother's house around 8:00. As soon as you walk in you heard sobbing, you couldn't see them but you could definitely hear them.

"Mother, Father I need to speak to you." I shout into the house. A minute later my Mother walks up to me.

"Are you drunk?" I ask examining her. Her hair is messy, makeup smeared, big bags under her eyes, and smells like alcohol. Instead of answering she throws up all over my shirt. I scream louder than I have ever scream. Anubis takes my mother to the couch and starts to clean her up. I on the other hand run up to my room and clean myself until my skin is raw. Once I am done it is about 11:00 so I set Anubis up in a sleeping bag on my bedroom floor.

"Goodnight Cali." He whispers and drifts off to sleep. I try to fall asleep for about an hour but I can't. Eventually I sneak out and take Anubis's car to his place. I pack as much of his stuff up as I can and head back. I have a feeling we won't be back in the morning to pack up. Luckily I get home right before Anubis wakes up.

"Let's go check on your Mom-oops sorry Cali. Your mother." He groans and starts to get ready for the day. As soon as we're both ready we go down to find my Mother with a bad hangover.

"Serves you right... Where's Father?" I ask with a smirk on my face. She points to her bedroom door. I walk in there and find my Father still asleep

"Get your lazy ass up!" I yell as I yank the blankets off of him. He soon has to get up so he doesn't get too cold.

"Okay, we're awake what do you want?" Father asks in a very grumpy tone. Now I am not a morning person so excuse my behavior.

"Who the fuck am I?" I demand. They both look away.

"Darling do we have to discuss this now?" My mother asks trying to evade my question once more.

"Yes we do... I have always known I'm different but I don't know why or how! Please answer me!" I say getting frustrated.

"To be honest, I have no fucking clue!" Yells my Father.

"What?!" I say in shock. My Father looks away ashamed.

"We found you on the streets when you were just a tiny baby... We loved, no we still love you like one of our own. We didn't want to tell you because we knew you would react like this." The woman whom I had always known as mother said.

"Where the hell did you find me?" I ask trying not to cry.

"Over on Pain avenue in New York." Said the man I had called father. I run up to my room and pack up all the stuff I can. I take it all to Anubis's car.

"Come on Anubis we are leaving now!"I yell into the house. Anubis runs out to the car and hands me my antidepressants. I take them quickly then switch to the drivers side.

"What are you doing Cali?" Anubis asks.

"I'm driving dammit." I say revving the car.


	5. Chapter 5

The first day I drove us to Kansas City before we stopped. We only stopped because we didn't want to be driving all day. We got a hotel room near a thrift shop.

"So what's the plan?" Anubis asked me once we got our stuff inside the hotel. To be honest I didn't really have a plan. I had to think of something to tell him.

"Look through your stuff and find stuff we can sell." I said as I started to rummage through my stuff. I found six necklaces... I was going to keep one. I found some of my clothes I would wear around my family. I found tons of other stuff and so did he. We walked to the thrift shop and started to bargain prices on what we would sell for. We got about $225 for my necklaces and $100 for our other stuff. We walked back to the hotel and started to settle down for bed. We paid for the cheapest room possible so I was sleeping on the floor. I laid out the comforter from the hotel bed and fell asleep. In my dream I saw my Grandmama she was about my age and it looked like she was in trouble. Why were those men hurting her?!

"We know you are a witch so start talking!" One of the men yelled, my grandmama shook her head. The man slapped her she fell to her knees.

"Stop it! She's not a witch!' I scream. Did they not hear me? I walk to the middle of the room. They can't even see me.

"I didn't do it!" My grandmama screamed in pain. What's happening?!

"Everyone in town knows you killed him." Another man said. Kicking her so that she was lying down.

"I didn't murder him!" She protest.

"I saw you using magic... BURN HER AT THE STAKE! THE WITCH MUST DIE!" A man in the corner of the room said. They pull her up so they can tie her hands behind her back. They toss her out on the street where everyone starts taunting her. They tie her to the stake.

"Annabeth Gardner is a witch! Her punishment will be burning at the stake!" A man yelled to the crowd of people who had gathered. Shouts of encouragement came from the crowd. They lit the stake on fire and as it touched her skin she hissed in pain.

"You will all die because of what you are doing!" She screamed. The townspeople laughed at her. She said a spell that I didn't recognize from my book. As soon as she said the spell the fire hurting her stopped and she broke free from the stake. People started screaming in pain and burning from the inside out. As she walked away from the town her blond hair flew behind her. I woke up with a start to find Anubis dressed and ready for the day.

"Good morning sunshine." Anubis said seeing that I was awake. I walk to the bathroom and get ready for the day.

"What are we going to do for breakfast?" Anubis asks once I start packing my bag.

"We have plenty we can eat on the road." I answer cleaning the room up. Anubis starts to help me and in two minutes we have turned in the key and are on our way. We eat granola bars and stop twice once at a gas station and once at a library. At the library I check out a book on Annabeth Gardner. On the way to I read about her being accused of witchcraft and a town burning around the time of her disappearance. My grandmama was a witch.


End file.
